A cup of tea ?
by King Pumkin
Summary: Ou quand Mayuri fait des expériences chelou pour la St Valentin, ça donne ça... TRES GROS DELIRE, vous êtes prévenus !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, me voici avec cette pitite fic qui comptera pas plus de trois ou quatre chapitres trés courts, mais bon, comme c'est un gros délire, je fais surout ça pour m'amuser ^^

Je vous mets ce petit OS qui se situ dans ma fic "Drabbles divers et variés", parce que c'est de là dont tout part...

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite (et tant mieux pour les persos, parce qu'avec ce que je leur fait subir, ils doivent être content d'être à kubo XD)

* * *

Unohana x Mayuri : Observation.

Il se passait de drôles de choses au Seireitei.

Depuis quelques semaines, tous les shinigamis sans exception étaient victimes de maladies bizarres, qui avaient toutes des effets différents et pour le moins… étranges.

Fort heureusement, aucune n'avait été mortelle, ou même grave. Mais tout de même…

L'hôpital de la quatrième division était plein à ras bord de toutes les personnes qui avaient contractés ces maladies.

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine que tous les officiers du Gotei avaient été interné d'urgence, pour cause de maladie. Une semaine d'immense galère pour tous les shinigamis de la quatrième. Une semaine que Unohana cherchait désespérément un reméde à cette maladie qui… qui… non, personne ne pouvait le dire, c'était beaucoup trop horrible.

Dans le hall, Ichigo et Renji étaient chacun assis dans un siège. Soudain, Ichigo se leva et se plaça devant Renji :

_Saluuuut, beau gosse, commença le rouquin.

Un sourire lubrique vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, tandis que le lieutenant de la sixième division se tassait sur lui-même en rougissant et en bredouillant :

_Euh… je… sa… salut… ghmjr…

Ichigo se pencha encore plus vers lui et murmura avec une voix de félin :

_Tu sais que t'es vrrrraiment excitant quand tu rougis ? J'ai trrrrrès envie de toi, là…

Renji poussa un petit cri de fillette et s'écarta précipitamment du roux, qui le poursuivit :

_Je veux te prendre comme une bête sur le sol ! Déshabille-toi !

_KYAAA !! hurla l'homme aux cheveux rouges en accélérant, et en vrillant les tympans de tous ceux qui étaient présent, MAMAAAAN !!! AU SECOURS !!!!

_Tes cris m'excitent, tu peux pas savoir ! Allez, viens me voir, on va s'amuser…

Renji se mit soudainement à pleurer, et fonça se réfugier dans les jupes de son capitaine, qui passait par là :

_T… taicho… au s… secours !

Byakuya Kuchiki, celui que l'on surnommé Sa Majesté des Glaçons, celui qui avait enfermé son cœur dans une banque en Suisse, celui qui ne souriait jamais, celui qui pouvait congeler la Terre d'un seul regard, ce Byakuya Kuchiki-là, eut un grand sourire maternel et étreignit Renji en disant :

_Mon Renjichounet, vas-donc jouer avec ton copain Ichigo ! Je sais que vous vous entendez teeeellement bien ! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que malgré ta timidité, tu peux enfin te faire des amis ! Je suis si fier de toi !

_M… mais… mais…

_Allons Renjichounet, fit Byakuya en l'embrassant sur la joue, il faut que tu te fasses des amis, sinon tu vas rester tout seul ! Et ça, ce n'est pas bien du tout du tout du touuuut !

_Je… d'a… d'accord taicho…

_Tu peux m'appeler Byakuya, tu sais, Renjichounet.

Ichigo surgit :

_Rrrrrrenji ? Tu viens _jouer_ avec moi ?

Le lieutenant baissa la tête et acquiesça en rougissant fortement, tandis que Byakuya, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, le poussais en direction du rouquin :

_Vas jouer, mon chéri ! Et n'oublie pas que se soir, c'est Byakuya qui fait la cuisine ! Tu me diras ce que tu veux manger, d'accord ?

Un timide sourire vint fleurir sur le visage de Renji, qui répondit un « oui Byakuya » discret. En les voyant partir, Byakuya agita la main, et essuya une larme :

_Mon Renjichounet devient grand… bientôt il va quitter son taicho, et il va se marier… c'est un homme, désormais ! Je suis siiiiiii heureux... bouhouhou...

Matsumoto le dévisagea et eu un reniflement dédaigneux :

_Tch, tu fais vraiment pitié ! Vas donc travailler au lieu de trainasser ici ! T'es qu'un bon à rien ! Vas remplir tes rapports !

La rousse sortit des feuilles, et commença à écrire dessus, en répétant : « Il faut travailler ! Il faut travailler ! »

Hitsugaya arriva, son pouce dans la bouche, et deux grands yeux de cocker.

_Dis, Matsumoto, tu me donnes des bonbons ?

_Nan ! T'as pas été sage, alors maintenant, travailles !

_Mais ze veux des bonbons !

_Non c'est non ! Travaille !

Le petit garçon eut un hoquet, et se mit à pleurer :

_Ze veux des bonbooooons !!! OUINNNN !!!

Il renifla pitoyablement, et avisa Ukitake qui arrivait :

_Jyuu-chan ! Tu me donne des bonbons ?

L'albinos le regarda avec dégout et le repoussa fermement :

_Dégage sale môme ! Tires-toi ! Je déteste les gosses !

Il partit pratiquement en courant, laissant Hitsugaya en plan. Le capitaine recommença à pleurer, pendant que sa lieutenante l'égueulait.

Du haut de son bureau, Unohana Retsu soupira. Une semaine que ça durait ! Une semaine qu'elle observait ses « patients » pour déterminer la cause de leur étrange maladie.

Elle soupira en voyant que, dans la cour de la quatriéme division, Nanao poursuivait son capitaine, une bouteille de saké à la main, en lui hurlant : « Taicho chéri !!! Venez boire avec moi, on va s'amuser !!! », alors que ledit taicho lui répliquait qu'il détestait l'alcool et qu'il devait travailler.

_Il faudrait arrêter de faire vos expériences sur les shinigamis, Kurotsuchi taicho, déclara-t-elle en voyant que Nanao avait commencé à déshabiller son capitaine, très vite rejoint par Ichigo, qui voulait manifestement faire un plan à trois.

Le capitaine eu un sourire derrière elle :

_Il fallait bien que je teste mes chocolats avant de les offrir, non ? Répondit-il en tendant une petite boite enrubannée à la jeune femme.

* * *

Voilà ^^ la prochaine fois, direction le Hueco Mundo pour une partie de thé... endiablée !

Rewiews ?

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !! Me revoici, avec cette fois un passage au Hueco Mundo ^^ Enjoy !!!

PS ; Tout est à Tite

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le thé, partie 1

Las Noches étaient calmes, comme d'habitude.

Dans la salle de réunion, l'ennui planait comme un vautour au-dessus d'un cadavre bien faisandé. Aizen, le super-dictateur surnommé « Méche rebelle » (Loréal, parce qu'il le vaut bien), était, comme d'habitude, sur son trône, dans sa pose de méchant décontracté, ses yeux bruns fixant les arrancars autour de lui.

Le bon côté d'être un dictateur sans scrupule et sans remord, c'est qu'on pouvait tout imposer aux autres, même les trucs les plus débiles et insensés (pourquoi croyez-vous que Szayel a les cheveux roses ?), et c'est donc pour cela que tous les jours, les espadas étaient convoqués dans cette salle de réunion pour leur calvaire quotidien.

Enfin, ça, c'était l'avis des espadas.

En silence, Aizen leva sa tasse de thé ; Immédiatement, tous les espadas burent une gorgée, en tachant de retenir une grimace.

Contrairement à de nombreuses croyances populaires, le pire ennemi des arrancars n'était pas un certain shinigami apparenté avec une carotte, mais bien le thé. En tout cas depuis qu'ils étaient forcé d'en boire trois litres par jours pour faire plaisir à leur Kami-sama tout-puissant, et, accessoirement, éviter de périr dans d'atroces souffrances pour avoir refusé la boisson nationale de Las Noches.

A côté d'Aizen, Gin ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur. Néanmoins, il se dépêcha d'avaler à son tour du thé lorsque le regard du brun se posa sur lui.

Le dictateur sourit, et but à son tour du thé. C'était la nouvelle cargaison, qui venait d'arriver ce matin-même.

La réunion continua, bien que tous les espadas aient mis en pratique une nouvelle forme de sommeil qui permettait de garder les yeux ouverts (Szayel faisait fortune avec toutes ses inventions de ce genre)

Aizen se dit qu'il devrait songer à donner un petit… avertissement au scientifique qui faisait son marché noir. Il voulait au moins cinquante pourcent des revenus. Ou même la totalité. Moui, la totalité semblait être une bonne chose. Après tout, il avait une image de dictateur sans cœur à respecter, alors autant en profiter pour se remplir les poches, non ?

De l'autre côté de la table, Szayel trembla en sentant le regard de leur roi se poser sur lui. Il dégluti péniblement.

Quelques instants de mortel ennui s'ensuivirent, avant que la réunion se termine et que tous puissent enfin rentrer dans leurs appartements.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hallibel sortit de ses appartements pour aller à la recherche de ses trois Fraccions.

_GRIMMYYYYYY-CHOUUUU !!!!!

La tercera sursauta quand un homme débarqua dans le couloir en galopant de toute ses forces, pour s'arrêter brusquement devant elle. L'espada reconnut Grimmjow Jaggerjack. La jeune femme se raidit, prête à se défendre contre le sexta.

Le bleuté recontra son regard et… s'agenouilla devant elle ????

_Veuillez me pardonner, Hallibel-sama, de mon impertinence. Je n'aurais pas du courir de cette manière, je suis vraiment navré ! Déclama-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sol.

… Oulah. Hallibel ne savait pas ce qu'avait fumé le félin, mais ça devait être fort.

_MON GRRRRRRIMMYCHOUNET D'AMUUUUUUUR !!!! OU ES-TUUUUU ????

Le cri retentit, et Grimmjow sursauta, avant de se cacher dans les jupes de la blonde :

_S'il vous plait, Hallibel-sama, permettez-moi de dissimuler ma présence derrière votre auguste personne, mais il se trouve que je suis poursuivi et…

OK. Grimmjow parlait dans un langage châtié. Quelqu'un aurait-il eu l'amabilité d'expliquer le délire ???

Une silhouette fit irruption dans le couloir, et le bleuté se mit à trembler et murmurant des « Notre Aizen qui est aux cieux, ayez pitié de nous, faites qu'il ne me remarque pas… ». A sa grande surprise, Hallibel reconnut Ulquiorra. Qui avait délaissé sa face « plus-glaçon-tu-meurs » pour un grand sourire très niais et une lueur de… débilité ? Stupidité ? Amour ? Perversité ? au fond des yeux.

Ledit débile/stupide/amoureux/pervers se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dédia un autre sourire niais :

_Halli-chaaaaaan !!! Je suis teeeeellement heureux de te voir iciiiiii (sa voix monta légèrement dans les aigus à la fin de la phrase, si bien qu'Hallibel eu l'impression d'avoir un castrat devant elle) !!!!

Whopopopop ! On arrête le trip maintenant !!! Que foutait Ulquiorra avec une autre expression que son impassibilité habituelle ? C'était quoi cette manie d'allonger certaines voyelles ? Et cette voix de fille ? Et ce surnom débile ?

_Diiiis, Halli-chaaaan, tu n'aurais pas vu Grimmychou, par hasaaaard ? Je le cherche siiii désespérément !!! Mais le pauvre petit chou est in-trou-vable !!!

Grimmjow était… chou ? Hallibel se pinça discrétement. Aie. Elle ne rêvait pas. Zut.

_C'est que j'ai besoin de lui, moooooi !!! Il est teeeeelement sexyyy, et il y en a un là-dedans qui est en maaaaanque !!!

Il désigna d'un geste coquin son entrejambe, avant de faire un clin d'œil à « Halli-chan ».

Elle était dans un monde paralléle. C'était pas possible autrement. Oui, voilà, une des foutues expériences de Szayel avait du exploser, et elle se retrouvait dans un monde parallèle. Ca ne pouvait être que ça, pas vrai ? Ca ou la folie.

_Allez, bisou bisou, Halli-chaaaaaan !!! Moi je vais à la recherche de Grimmyyyyyy !!!

Ulquiorra eu un nouveau sourire et s'éloigna en sautillant joyeusement.

Soulagé, Grimmjow sortit de derrière elle, et s'inclina respectueusement :

_Je vous remercie pour l'immense faveur que vous me fîtes, Hallibel-sama, je n'en étais point digne.

Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois et partit.

Olalalalala. Grimmjow était devenu poli. C'était l'apocalypse. La fin du monde. Ils allaient tous mourir.

Hallibel marcha un peu, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Enfin, elle décida d'aller voir Szayel, dont les stupides inventions avaient surement causé ça. C'était la seule explication, non ?

En chemin, elle croisa Wonderwice, manifestement très absorbé dans un… livre ? Depuis quand Wonderwice savait-il lire ? D'un rapide coup d'œil, la blonde déchiffra le titre : « L'être et le néant » d'un certain Jean-Paul Sartre. Hallibel n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce Sartre, mais au vu du nombre de pages du livre, ça ne devait pas être Oui-oui à la ferme.

_Ouaiiiiish ! Ici Kaname Tosen, en spécial live pour vous !!!!

Hallibel sursauta quand l'aveugle vint se poster devant elle, une brosse en guise de micro :

_Et maintenant, une spéciale dédicace à tous ceux qui m'écoute, yeah !!!! Ecoutez ça les meufs, ça va vous chambouler !!! Ouaish !

Il entama une sorte de chant étrange, et la blonde songea sérieusement à s'enfuir en hurlant :

_ « J'mappelle Kaname, j'viens pas d'la cité ! J'viens d'un p'tit monde qui s'appelle Hueco Mundo…

Hallibel recula un peu. Aizen-sama, ayez pitié de nous, Tosen-sama avait pété un câble. L'aveugle lui fit un sourire dragueur et s'éloigna en lui mettant une main aux fesses :

_Tchao chérie ! Mais si t'as besoin d'un mec pour réchauffer ton lit, pense à moi !

Alors là, c'était plus un câble qu'il avait pété, mais carrément toute l'alimentation électrique !

Folle de rage, la tercera alla au labo de Szayel, bien décidé à lui faire bouffer ses cheveux roses.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plus... a bientôt pour la suite !

Rewiews ?

Signé : la folle et son bazooka-citrouille


	3. Chapter 3

Saluuuuuut ! Voici votre auteure préférée, j'ai nommé... KING PUMKIN !!! On l'applaudit bien fort !!!!

Voici le chapitre 3 de cet énorme délire, alors enjoy ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des rewiews !

PS : Tout est à Tite, sauf le scénario incroyablement débile (mais bon, en même temps, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, vous savez à quoi vous attendre !)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le thé, part II.

Debout devant le labo, Hallibel s'apprêtait à enfoncer la porte pour voir le fou qui avait fait changer les espadas de cette manière, quand une petite voix l'appela :

_Hallibel-sama ? Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna. Szayel était là. Sauf que… non. Ca ne pouvait pas être Szayel. Cet homme avait les cheveux bruns, et pas roses, ensuite, il abordait une figure sérieuse et impassible. Il ressemblait à… Ulquiorra !

_Je… tu… tes cheveux…

C'était la seule chose qu'était capable de dire Hallibel, tétanisé devant le scientifique qui l'observait.

_J'ai enlevé la teinture, expliqua Szayel sans changer d'expression.

… Ah parce qu'il mettait de la teinture ?

Soudain, un Lumina pointa le bout de son nez. L'expression de Szayel changea radicalement :

_Lumi-chan !

Il se précipita sur sa Fraccion, et l'enlaça tendrement. Hallibel était… sur le cul. Mais où était passé le Szayel sadique qui considérait ses Lumina comme de la chair à paté, tout juste bon pour ses expériences ??? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSAIT NOM D'UN HOLLOW ENRHUME ????

_On va jouer ensemble ? Demanda le scientifique à son Lumina qui fit oui de la tête.

_Super ! Tu viens, Lumi-chan ? Repris l'homme en l'entrainant dans la chambre.

La Fraccion le suivit sans un mot, et ils s'enfermèrent dans les appartements du savant.

Hallibel, tercera espada, bonnet F reconnu, jeune femme impassible et froide, eu soudain très envie de hurler très très fort, de balancer un cero sur Las Noches, et d'aller s'enterrer très loin, dans un trou paumé du Hueco Mundo de préférence, pour y élever de gentils petits moutons-hollows.

Elle se força à expirer. Bon, d'abords, faire le point de la situation :

_Grimmjow était devenu poli et respectueux. Pas bon.

_Ulquiorra était un pervers en maque de sexe. Pas bon du tout.

_Wonderwice lisait des bouquins de trois mille pages. Pas bon du tout du tout.

_Tosen-sama s'était mis au rap et avait développé un côté pervers. Très mauvais.

_Szayel n'avait plus les cheveux roses et jouait avec ses Lumina. TRES TRES MAUVAIS.

Bon, il fallait prévenir la seule personne capable de résoudre tout cela. Leur bien-aimé dieu, Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama savait TOUJOURS quoi faire, même lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de thé. Aizen-sama était génialissime. Aizen-sama était parfait. Aizen-sama était super-bien monté et avait un corps de rêve.

Une minute. Elle venait bien de penser qu'Aizen-sama avait un physique parfait, en plus de certains avantages… très virils ?

Au secours. Elle devenait folle.

Elle partit en direction de la salle de réunion. Traversant un des couloirs, elle eut la surprise d'entendre des petits gémissements provenant d'un recoin sombre. Elle s'approcha doucement, en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la tête.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise –quoiqu'elle commençait à avoir l'habitude- en découvrant Nnoitra, enroulé sur lui-même, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes !

_Neliel… Tu me manques tellement… Reviens, je t'en pris… bouhouhou…

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, tout en continuant à sangloter. Il se tassa sur lui-même, en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas digne de vivre, que Neliel était la plus belle de toutes les femmes, qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'il allait se tuer, qu'il était un cafard et que le monde serait bien mieux sans lui.

Si Hallibel était entièrement d'accord sur les deux dernières phrases, le fait que Nnoitra veuille se tuer (par amour en plus, non mais franchement, où allait le monde ? _Dans une grosse poubelle intersidérale_, répondit une petite voix) n'était pas bon. Aizen-sama le magnifique avait besoin de toute son armée pour envahir le Seireitei et tuer tout le monde, et même un cafard pouvait se rendre utile.

_JE VEUX MOURIR !!!!! Hurla Nnoitra en brandissant son zampacuto.

Il l'approcha de son ventre, dans l'intention de se donner le coup final qui mettrait fin à sa petite vie sans intérêt (selon lui), quand un cero bien placé l'assomma. Hallibel baissa la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait attaché le cinquième espada à une chaise, avait foutu son zampacuto à la poubelle, et avait arraché sa collerette (depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de faire ça !)

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, et vit la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à partir.

_HIIIIIII !!! NELIEL AU SECOURS !!!!! UN TRANSEXUEL PERVERS VA ABUSER DE MOIIIIII !!!!!

Il se re-prit un cero par une Hallibel très énervée, et surtout indigné qu'on puisse la confondre avec un transexuel (on notera qu'elle n'a rien dit sur le fait que Nnoitra l'ai traité de pervers).

La tercera partit d'un pas décidé vers la salle de réunion.

_Apache-chan, tu es vraiment la meilleur !

_Mais non, Sun-chan, c'est toi la meilleur et en plus, tu es la plus belle !

_Enfin les filles, vous êtes toutes les deux parfaites ! Vous êtes les plus belles, gentilles, fortes et incroyables filles du monde !

_Mira-chan, tu es siiiiii gentille, nous ne méritons pas ton amitié…

_Non, c'est moi qui ne mérite pas de rester avec vous, je suis beaucoup trop banal pour pouvoir vous fréquenter.

_Mais non, je t'assure ! Tu es fantastique ! C'est moi qui suis laide…

_Ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup, je ne mérite pas tout tes compliments !

_SUN-CHAAAAN !!!

_MIRA-CHAAAAN !!!

_APACHE-CHAAAAAN !!!

_JE VOUS AIME LES FILLES !!!!

_MOI AUSSIIIIII !!!

_MOI AUSSIIIIII !!!!

Hallibel eu un arrêt sur image. Non. C'était pas possible. Pas ça.

Ses trois Fraccions –Fraccions qui se détestaient cordialement, ne l'oublions pas- venaient de se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et se faisaient un gros câlin collectif en versant des larmes de joie.

La fin du monde venait d'arriver. Help.

* * *

Voilà... c'est fini pour cette fois... en espérant que vous avez aimé !

Rewiews ? Allez quoi, ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir !

A la prochaine, pour de nouvelles aventures toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres !

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.


	4. Chapter 4

... me revoici, avec ce gros, gros, gros délire... no comment... (en fait, je suis navrée de voir ce que je fais quand je péte un cable et que je pars en live... mais je suis pétée de rire, je l'avoue...)

* * *

Part III :

Mira-Rose, Apache et Sun-Sun se firent un grrrrand câlin collectif, ornementé de larmes de joies et d'énormes sourires débiles/mièvres/niais/stupides/pervers et… COMMENT CA PERVERS ???

Aizen-samaaaaaa… pitié… Hallibel eut soudainement envie de se mettre à hurler, à pleurer, enfin bref, à piquer une crise de nerfs, quoi.

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ???? Beugla-t-elle, toute dignité envolée.

Comme quoi, on peut être la plus impassible des espadas, la plus glaciale, plus fournie à un certain niveau et… hem, je m'égare…

Je disais donc qu'on peut être la plus froide/impassible etc etc, quand on voit trois jeunes femmes ayant passé leur vie à tenter de s'entretuer, ça vous en fiche un coup, quand même.

Les trois Fraccions arrêtèrent leur séance de papouillage et se tournérent vers la tercera. Aussitôt, leurs visages devinrent méprisants et hautains. Ah, enfin une réaction connue… Quoique… Attendez… Hey ! C'était pas contre ELLE que ses Fraccions devaient se montrer hautaines !

_Eh bien, eh bien… commença Mira-Rose d'un air venimeux.

_Si ce n'est pas la petite Ha-chan… poursuivit Sun-Sun en se moquant ouvertement.

_Quelle agréable surprise, pas vrai les filles ? Termina Apache avec un sourire dédaigneux.

Hallibel trouva que les commentaires de ses Fraccions étaient un peu gonflés, étant donné qu'elle n'était PAS petite (elle faisait tout de même dix bons centimètres de plus que les trois jeunes femmes) et ensuite que l'ironie acide, eh ben entre Fraccions, ok, mais avec l'espada auprès duquel on est attaché par ordre du tout-puissant Aizen-sama, ça ne passe pas.

_Il suffit, ordonna la l'espada blonde d'un ton qui aurait fait obéir Grimmjow (enfin, le Grimmjow avant transformation), vos gamineries m'insupportent.

Eh vlan ! Dans les dents, les nanas !

Très fière d'elle, Hallibel s'apprêtait à partir, quand un ricanement se fit entendre. Surprise, elle se retourna. Derrière elle, ses Fraccions se bidonnaient sans retenue. La jeune femme grinça des dents, tandis que Apache hoquetait :

_Alors ça… c'est trop drôle !

_Halli-chan se prend pour une grande fille, elle nous donne des ordres ! Poursuivit Sun-Sun en hurlant de rire.

_Cette fille est pitoyable !

_Immonde !

_Horrible !

_Pathétique !

_Débile !

_En plus, elle ressemble à une grosse vache avec ses énormes mamelles !

Une grosse grosse grosse veine (c'est dire si elle était énorme !) palpita sur la tempe de l'espada. Elle crispa les poings, et sortit son zampacuto. Elle libéra son reiatsu, et un silence glacial s'abattit. Ben oui, elle avait une quantité assez importante d'énergie, tout de même ! Vous croyez qu'elle était devenue troisième espada comment ??? En couchant avec le patron ??? Otez TOUT-DE-SUITE ces idées immondes de votre tête ! Non mais oh !

« Halli-chan » brandit très lentement son zampacuto sur ses Fraccions, qui s'étaient réfugiées dans un coin sombre, et tremblaient de tout leur corps. Dans un mutuel élan de solidarité, elles se refirent un gros câlin collectif, en beuglant des « Au moins on mourra ensemble, les filles ! » ou autre « JE VOUS AIME LES NANAS » « NOUS AUSSI !!! »

Un gros « boom » retentit, et trois Fraccions assommées, avec de grosses bosses sur la tête et quelques dents manquantes, retombèrent misérablement sur le sol.

Bien, une bonne chose de faite. Sans un mot, Hallibel partit, afin d'aller trouver le grand, le génialissime Aizen-sama. En espérant qu'il saurait quoi faire… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Aizen-sama savait toujours quoi faire ! (fanatique, la Hallibel ? Pas du tout ! Juste euh… dévouée ?)

C'est donc avec un enthousiasme proche de celui d'une pom-pom girl voyant son équipe gagner que l'espada se rendit dans la salle de réunion.

_Bonjour !!!!!

La tercera sursauta. Devant elle, se tenait une… _chose_.

Certes, mais encore ?

Ce qui restait de neurones dans le cerveau de Hallibel tenta vainement de se connecter. Les trois neurones ayant survécus au carnage (voir tous les chapitres précédents) se nommaient sergent Pluche, caporal Kabloom et Major Manitou (finalement, Hallibel est peut-être la plus tarée de tous les hollows de cette fic)(… quoiqu'en fait, c'est l'auteur, la plus tarée).

Enfin bref, reprenons :

Les trois neurones commencèrent une discussion enragée, ayant principalement pour but de déterminer la décision à prendre quand à la… _chose._

Le Major Manitou prit la parole :

_... On a un problème.

Sergent Pluche : Non tu crois ?

Major Manitou : Le cerveau est complètement _out_ sur ce coup là.

Sergent Kabloom : Je confirme, touts les autres neurones sont mortes… paix à leurs âmes.

Major Manitou : Amen.

Sergent Pluche : Amen.

Un ange passa. Au vingt-troisième, Hallibel arrêta de compter, et tenta d'ordonner à ses dernières neurones de faire quelque chose au lieu de rester bloqué dans cet état de priére de m****

Sergent Pluche : Eh, doucement la blonde ! La minute de silence en mémoire des morts, t'as pas entendu parler ?

Evidemment, l'espada ne put pas répondre.

La _chose_ s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Et là, les trois derniers neurones du cerveau de Hallibel Tia moururent brutalement.

* * *

*pars se planquer pour ne pas se faire lyncher par les lecteurs*

Des rewiews ? Pitiiiiié...


	5. Chapter 5

...

... quelqu'un est là ? Vous vous souvenez de ma fic ?

*court se cacher pour éviter les cailloux lancés par les lecteurs*

Attendez ! Posez les mitraillettes/bazookas/bombes atomiques/pieux/profs de maths/autres armes particuliérement effrayantes par terre et laissez-moi vous expliquer mon grand retard !

C'est trés simple ; mon ordi à bugger il y a de cela quelques mois, et j'ai perdue toutes mes données, et notamment celles concernant cette fic et 'drabbles divers et variés'. Ca ù'a fait un grand choc (il y avait quand même plusieurs années de souvenirs et d'écrits dedans) et j'ai perdue toute envie d'écrire ces fics (il y avait quelques drabbles, et ^ratiquement tous les chapitres de 'a cup of tea', qui était quasiment terminée).

Mais derniérement, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre petit à petit, et voici donc le chapitre 4 de cette fic...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

/

Part IV :

Dans le cerveau de Hallibel, trois cadavres de neurones gisaient à terre, au milieu de centaines d'autres.

Soudain l'une d'entre elle, un dénommé Sergent Pluche, se releva difficilement. Elle alla en vacillant vers ses camarades tombés au combat, et s'exclama :

_Il faut que je survive… Pour eux… et puis pour ma femme et mes gosses… Il le faut ! Pour l'histoire de cette fic… I will survive !

Le pauvre neurone retourna donc aux commandes du cerveau de l'espada, et zyeuta un bon coup pour voir ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

Il failli re-mourir en voyant l'horreur de la scène devant lui.

Une chose non-identifié était en train de rouler la pelle de sa vie (ou de sa mort si on considère que techniquement les hollows sont des gens qui sont morts et qui… bon bref on continue l'histoire) à la tercera. OMG. OMFG.

Finalement, le truc se décolla de la jeune femme et l'observa en souriant de toutes ses dents (et quelles dents, mes amis ! Quelles lèvres ! Une horreur de première ! HELP !).

_Alors, beauté, on a aimé ?

La « beauté » en question recula, arma son zanpakuto, et…

Le machin bizarre atterrit contre un mur, sans cesser de sourire. Flippant.

_Relaaaax ma belle… on peut recommencer quand tu veux ! C'est cooooool d'offrir son corps et son sexe à quelqu'un, alors vient que je te fasse un caaaaadeau !

Un cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, pas vrai ? Le second espada ne pouvait pas être là, uniquement vêtu d'un slip en cuir, en train de lui dire des choses perverses, pas vrai ?

Barragan lui fit un autre grand sourire. Hiiiiiiii… immonde !

_Viens, je vais t'offrir la plus belle nuit de touuuuuuuuuuute ta vie !

Aizen-sama, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle avait toujours obéi à son Kami-sama, elle l'avait fidèlement servi, avait supporté toutes ses manies, les blagues d'Ichimaru-sama et la trompette à trois heures du matin (Aizen-sama était peut-être un grand dictateur mais la musique, ce n'était pas encore ça) alors POURQUOI ?

Son karma était-il aussi pourri que ça ? Avait-elle fais quelque chose d'horrible dans une autre vie, pour être maudite à ce point ?

_T'es toute timide ? C'est pas grave, je comprend. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi trembler devant un corps comme celui-là… je vais être trrrrrrrrrrés gentil, tu vas voir…

Il lui caressa la cuisse de la main gauche, tandis que la droite montait vers un endroit stratégique. Et là, Hallibel mit en pratique une réaction féminine millénaire :

_LACHEZ MES SEINS ESPECE DE PERVERS !

Cette réplique universellement connue fut suivie de cinq onomatopées :

*Clac* (la baffe que la blonde fila à ledit pervers)

*BAM* (Hallibel ayant trouvé qu'une claque n'était pas assez forte y a ajouté un cero)

*BOUM* (Le second espada qui s'écrase contre un mur)

*Re-clac* (L'élastique du string en cuir qui casse, faisant tomber ledit sous-vêtement)

*…* (Hallibel qui s'évanouit en silence, vaincue par tant d'horreur)

….

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

_Ha… Hallibel-sama ? Vous allez bien ?

_Hmph… dormir… _

_Hallibel-sama, s'il-vous-plait, il ne faut pas rester dans le couloir, vous allez vous faire mal !

_Dodo… hein ? _

La tercera ouvrit les yeux, papillota un moment des paupières, et se redressa. A côté d'elle, Grimmjow avait l'air inquiet.

_J-Jaggerjack ?

_Oui, Hallibel-sama. Vous vous sentez bien ? Je peux vous aider ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se concentra, et fit un récapitulatif de l'état de son corps.

Jambes ? Ok.

Pied ? Ok.

Bras ? Ok.

Main ? Ok.

Torse ? Ok.

Bonnet F ? Ok.

Cerveau ? Ok. (Bien que branché en batterie de secours)

Santé mentale ? Pas ok du tout. Pas après avoir vu les… les… les… _attributs _de Barragan.

La vision s'imposa à son esprit. Hallibel blanchit, verdit, rougit, bleuit, et finalement retomba dans les pommes, sous l'air paniqué du sexta.

_Mais que dois-je faire ? Aizen-sama, pitié, montrez-moi le bon chemin !

Il se mit à prier désespérément quand…

_GRIMMY-CHOU ! Hurla une voix de castrat suraiguë.

Le peroxydé sursauta, se releva précipitamment, et se mit à courir pour échapper à Ulquiorra, laissant le corps inanimé d'Hallibel au milieu du couloir, seul et abandonné.

Quelques instants plus tard, une ombre vint, prit précautionneusement le corps dans ses bras, et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, serrant son précieux fardeau contre elle.

Quand la troisième espada se réveilla, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Autour d'elle, se trouvait des milliers et des milliers de fleurs, de toutes les formes et les couleurs. Elles couvraient l'entièreté de la pièce. Si Hallibel savait ce qu'était une forêt vierge, elle aurait trouvé que c'était une excellente reconstitution de l'Amazonie.

Mais elle ne connaissait ni l'Amazonie ni même l'Amérique du Sud, alors elle se contenta de trouver que c'était très… fleuri.

Ses yeux parcoururent la salle, avant de se poser sur un homme en costume-cravate qui la fixait avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'adoration. Gin ?

_Hallibel, commença l'ex-capitaine. Je sais que nos relations n'ont pas toujours été cordiales…

Il continua son discours avec un ton passionné, expliquant le pourquoi de leur rencontre, le début de leur amour et… comment ça le début de leur amour ?

_C'est pourquoi, je te demande solennellement…

Il s'agenouilla, et soudain Hallibel eut des frissons dans le dos. Ca ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle pensait, pas vrai ? Elle se trompait de tout en tout, n'est-ce pas ? Aizen-sama, faites que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pensait, par pitié ! Pitiiiiiiiiiiiiiié…

_Hallibel Tia, femme de ma vie, veux-tu m'épouser ?

C'était net, son karma était vraiment pourri.

/

* * *

Voilà... y a encore des gens ?

Rewiews ? Pour m'encourager à poster la suite ? Allez !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : la folle


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ^^ me voici, avec ce nouveau chapitre (j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment, c'est pas croyable...) où on assiste à une prise de pouvoir par la force.

GIRL POWAAAAAAA ! XD je trouve que ça résume assez bien le chapitre (tout le monde aux abris !)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Partie V :

* * *

Y avait-il quelque chose au-dessus d'Aizen-sama ? (Autre que ses cheveux, s'entend)

C'était la question qu'Hallibel se posait actuellement, alors qu'un type en costard lui tendait une énorme bague ornée d'une tête de mort.

Peut-être était-ce un genre de gourou divin, ou alors un grand juge supérieur armé d'une balance pour peser l'âme de chacun. Ou même un type avec une barbe blanche et des pop-corn qui se marrait comme un petit fou devant ses mésaventures.

Eh ben qui qu'il soit (même si elle penchait plus pour le taré au pop-corn), il avait intérêt à être planqué dans un bunker anticerotique (eh oui ! L'atomique, c'est totalement dépassé ! Voici l'arme de demain ; le Cero !) dans un coin paumé de la galaxie, entouré de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents, parce que quand elle le trouverait, il allait souffrir.

Oh oui, souffrir… elle lui ferait bouffer ses pop-corns par les trous de nez, et puis après, elle lui enfoncerait sa barbe blanche dans le c…

_Hem… Tia ?

Brutalement interrompue dans ses réflexions sanguinaires (il allait souffrir, niark niark niark…), Hallibel assassina Gin du regard. Piteux, l'amoureux (amoureux, amoureux, son masque oui ! C'était un coup du type aux pop-corns ça ! Il allait payer, ce crétin !) se tut.

Bon, cette fois, elle allait récapituler toute la situation depuis le début de cette folie générale :

1 : Tout était sans dessus-dessous.

2 : Seule elle était en état de réfléchir calmement.

3 : C'était tout.

Donc conclusion logique : Elle allait prendre les choses en main et remettre de l'ordre dans cet asile de fou !

_Toi ! Jeta-t-elle à Gin.

Il se redressa aussitôt :

_Oui Tia ?

_Où est Aizen-sama ?

_Ce petit rigolo ? Mais pourquoi tu veux le voir Tia ? C'est juste un…

*BAM* (le Cero d'Hallibel qui n'apprécie pas qu'on insulte Aizen-sama)

*BOUNG* (le corps de Gin qui fracasse le mur)

*YES !* (le cri de joie de la tercera qui rêvait de faire ça depuis longtemps)

Bon. Un de moins.

Désormais, Hallibel Tia et son bonnet F prenaient les commandes du navire ! Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir, les cinglés ! Il était temps qu'une présence forte et féminine prenne les choses en main !

Elle retroussa ses manches et sortit de la salle. Ils allaient voir de quel Cero elle se chauffait !

Elle explosa un mur, et se retrouva dans une chambre, face à… Ulquiorra et Barragan qui prenaient du plaisir ensemble.

OMAS (Oh My Aizen-Sama). OMFAS (Oh My Fuckin' –et c'était le cas de le dire- Aizen-Sama). Ca, c'était une vision d'horreur. Elle ne tremblerait plus jamais devant _Pollux et le manége enchanté_. Elle avait désormais vu plus effrayant que le méchant qui voulait congeler le soleil.

Notant au passage que Barragan était un soumis –c'était toujours bon à garder pour plus tard- et avait un tatouage en forme de tigre sur les fesses –elle prit au passage quelques discrétes photos (avec l'appareil confisqué à Mira-Rose qui s'en servait pour prendre Grimjow sous la douche), elle hurla :

_DEBOUT !

Ils se relevèrent précipitamment.

_TOI ! Beugla-t-elle en désignant Ulquiorra.

_... O… oui ?

_OU EST AIZEN-SAMA ?

_Euh… qui ?

*BAM* (Cero)

*BOUNG* (Ulquiorra qui rejoint Gin au club des assomés).

La blonde se tourna ensuite vers Barragan :

_ALORS ?

_Qu… quoi ?

*BAM*

*BOUNG* (troisième nouveau…)

Elle explosa un autre mur et tomba sur Nnoitra (qui s'était apparemment libéré) :

_Hiiiiiii ! Le transexuel !

*BAM*

*BOUNG* (dites donc, commence à y avoir du monde…)

Elle continua sa route, et croisa une de ses Fraccions, Sun-Sun.

_Les fiiiiiiilles ? Vous êtes où ?

Elle s'aperçut de la présence de sa supérieure et lui fit un sourire méprisant :

_Tient tient, Halli-chan. Dis-donc, c'est moi ou tu ressembles de plus en plus à une grosse va…

*BAM*

*BOUNG* (elle va tuer tout le Hueco Mundo à ce train-là)

Mira-Rose déboula, et se retrouva brusquement appuyée contre un mur par une blonde très en colère (la blonde contre-attaque XD) :

_Ecoute-moi bien, hollow. Tu as très exactement trente secondes pour me dire OU est Aizen-sama, sinon je te jure que j'explose ta misérable tête. Idem à la moindre parole sans rapport avec ce que je t'ai demandé. Pigé ?

_Pi… pigé…

_30.

_... att…

_24. OU est-il ?

_...

_20.

_Sa…

_17. Si c'est 'sale vache' que tu avais sur le bout de la langue, je te jure que même Szayel ne pourra pas te recycler.

_Va…

*Bom* (coup de poing)

*Crac* (nez cassé, mais toujours consciente –Hallibel fait des progrés !-)

_''estpasmoipromiiiiiiis…

*BAM*

*BOUNG* (no comment).

Hallibel se dirigea donc vers la salle de réunion, laissant derrière elle quantité de corps inanimés.

Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte, et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

* * *

.

Voilà... à la prochaine pour savoir ce qu'Hallibel a découvert ! :p

(je sens que je vais me faire lyncher par les fans de Gin... *cours se cacher* et d'Ulquiorra *se planque dans un bunker anticérotique*)

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (qui a OSE faire du Ulquiorra/Barragan OMG j'ai des images mentales horribles maintenant)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut ! Ici la citrouille, qui vous livre ce chapitre 6 rien que pour vous, avec une triple dose de délire... bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite x)

* * *

.

Part VI :

.

__Ce soir je serais la plus belle pour aller danseeeeer… danseeeeeeeeeer ! _

OMAS. C'était quoi _ça _? Une nouvelle arme contre les shinigamis ? C'était ça ? Une super-idée d'Aizen-sama (parce que oui, les idées d'Aizen-sama étaient toujours super, même quand il avait voulu remplacer le papier WC par du papier de verre parce que c'était moins cher… en fait non. Toutes les idées d'Aizen-sama étaient bonnes sauf celle-là) pour battre les ennemis ?

Ben ça avait l'air d'être efficace. Sauf qu'Hallibel aurait préféré qu'Aizen-sama ne teste pas sa super idée dans la salle de réunion. Ni même dans le Hueco Mundo en fait.

Sur Terre, s'aurait été bien. Parce que peut-être que s'il exilait _ça _là-bas, ses oreilles survivraient à la chose. Et encore.

La chose en question, c'était Stark.

Enfin, pas le Stark habituel. Le Stark habituel, lui, il était discret, plutôt bien fait de sa personne (d'ailleurs, Hallibel aurait bien tentée sa chance avec lui s'il n'y avait pas eu Lilynette et Aizen-sama), sympathique, fainéant, et _silencieux. _

Celui-là, il était… pailleté, maquillé comme un camion volé, en soutien-gorge et… _en soutien-gorge ? _

OMFAS. Stark était une Drag Queen.

__Pour mieux évincer toutes celle-euuu que tu as aimééééé… aimééééé…_

Une Drag Quenn qui chantait horriblement faux. Aizen-sama, mais qu'avait-elle fait au ciel (ou plutôt au Hueco Munda) pour mériter ça ? Hein ? Déjà, Barragan et Ulquiorra… non, pas penser à Barragan et Ulquiorra, c'était trop risqué pour sa santé mentale.

Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle avait décider de prendre les choses en main, et hurla un bon coup :

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?

Stark version fille la regarda bizarrement :

_Mais t'as craqué ton slip mon chou ! Faut arrêter, c'est mauvais pour les nerfs, tu sais ?

_J'EXIGE UNE REPONSE !

_Oh la la, mais t'es vraiment trop tendue ! Détends-toi un peu, ça va te faire du bien !

*BAM*

*BOUNG* (pas la peine de vous expliquer, si ?)

_TRES BIEN ! ALORS MAINTENANT, TOUT LE MONDE FACE AU MUR, LES MAINS SUR LA TETE !

Les personnes présentes se regardèrent en haussant un sourcil.

_EXECUTION !

Le hurlement, accompagné d'un énième Cero (et probablement la vue du corps de Stark avachie par terre), convainquit les gens d'obéir à la fol… la femme.

_ET LE PREMIER QUI MOUFTE, JE LE BUTTE COMPRIS ?

Un autre sursaut. Sommarie se mit à pleurer en appelant sa mère.

_Ouin… je veux ma maman…

Lilynette le regarda et se mit elle aussi à pleurer, met cette fois en réclamant des bonbons (et Stark).

*BAM*

*BOUNG*(…)

Finalement, Hallibel inspira, expira, inspira, expira, chassa (pratiquement) toutes les mauvaises ondes hors de son corps, purifia son chakra et se récita ses mantras.

_Aizen-sama est le plus fort. Aizen-sama vaincra. Aizen-sama est le plus fort. Aizen-sama vaincra. C'est la lutte finale-euuuuu… _

_Très bien, fit-elle en soupirant. Où est Aizen-sama ?

_Reste calme Hallibel… reste calme… respire… pense à ton karma…_

Un 'qui ?' collectif réduisit tout ses efforts à néant :

_AIZEN-SAMA, BANDE D'ATROPHIES DU BULBE ! OU EST-IL ?

De nouveau le 'qui ?'.

_NOTRE CHEF VENERE, ESPECE DE BOUSE DE SHINIGAMIS CONSTIPES ! CELUI QU'ON SUIT AVEUGLEMENT ET QUI NOUS EXPLOITE SANS HONTE ! NOTRE DIEU, BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Bon. Son karma était définitivement foutu, c'était un fait.

_... Je m'ap-p-p-pelle Kyosuke Aizen, m-m-m-mais je ne sais p-p-p-pas si c-c-c-c'est moi q-q-que v-vous cherchez…

Une petite forme recroquevillée sortit de l'ombre en triturant nerveusement ses doigts :

_Vous av-v-v-vez besoin de q-q-quelque chose, Ha-Hallibel-s-s-s-sama ?

Un concert de 'c'est qui lui ?' et de 'ah oui ! Je me souviens ! C'est le larbin !' retentit.

*BAM*

*BOUNG*

Et là Aizen-sama, le grand Aizen-sama, leur Dieu, leur chef super-puissant, leur tyran adoré, leur leader, bref, le type le plus fort du monde regarda les corps assommés autour de lui d'un air paniqué et se cacha la tête dans ses mains en pleurant :

_Pitiiiiiiié, ne me faites pas de mal, Hallibel-sama… je n'aime pas la violence, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez… pitiiiiiiiiiié, épargnez-moi… tout ce que je veux, c'est élever des moutons dans les Alpes… j'ai rien fait de mal… siouplaiiiiiit…

Alors, une des grandes vérités de ce monde frappa la tercera comme la foudre :

Aizen était une chochotte !

_Kami-sama, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge… _

A ce moment précis, Gin, qui s'était manifestement réveillé, surgit dans la salle de réunion (provisoirement transformée en cabaret) et hurla :

_Les shinigamis attaquent !

…

_Non, on n'était vraiment pas sortit de l'auberge… _

_._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus... (pas de couples bizarres dans celui-là, je suis sauvée XD)(y'a juste Stark en fille... *va se planquer*)(et j'ai coupé à un moment critique... *se cache derriére Byakuya*)

Je pars en vacances pour deux semaines, alors pas de chapitres avant le 27 ^^

Rewiews ? Allez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous.

C'est avec une pointe de tristesse et du regret que je vous annonce que...

j'arrête cette fic.

...

NAAAAAAAAN ! PARTEZ PAAAAAAAAAAS ! ATTENDEZ LA FIN DU MESSAGE, MERDE-EUUUUU !

Si j'arrête cette fic c'est parce que c'est la FIN ! le dernier chapitre est arrivé, snif...

... il y a encore quelqu'un ?

Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la première fois que je termine une fic et ça me fait tout drôle x) j'espère que vous aimerez la fin !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Part VII :

* * *

.

Lorsque les gens pensaient à la Bataille Finale, ils imaginaient une grande guerre, avec beaucoup de sang, d'héroïsme, de courage, de morts _et cætera et cætera. _

Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'Ichigo et tous les shinigamis l'imaginaient. Un truc grandiose, classe et tout et tout. C'est donc dans cet esprit qu'ils étaient partis à Las Noches pour combattre le grand méchant Aizen et ses grands méchants arrancars.

Sauf que ça n'avait pas _exactement _tourné comme prévu.

Mais au départ, tout était parfaitement orchestré, prévu, organisé, _et cætera et cætera._ Vraiment. Les shinigamis étaient partis de la Soul Society en masse, accompagnés par leurs zanpakuto et leur stup… courage (si si, du courage, parfaitement).

Tout était sensé bien se passer, en bref. Un vrai conte de fées (ou un manga, c'est selon).

Ils avaient traversé un Gargantua géant et s'était retrouvés dans le terrifiant Hueco Mundo. Ils avaient traversé moult et moult épreuves dans l'horrible désert nocturne avant d'arriver à Las Noches, éprouvés par le danger, mais encore plein de conner… bravoure (mais si ! De la bravoure, on vous assure !).

Ils étaient donc entrés dans le palais du grand méchant 'Mèche rebelle' (parce qu'il le vaut bien), aussi appelé Aizen, et avaient commencés à trembler devant l'imposante majesté des lieux.

Ils avaient marché lentement, la sueur coulant dans leur dos telle une rivière glacée, obstruant leur vision, les pupilles écarquillées par l'appréhension, les mains moites qui tenaient néanmoins fermement leurs armes, et l'esprit rempli de visions horribles d'une angoisse insoutenable. Ils s'étaient attendus au pire. Ils avaient tort.

Car ce qui leur arriva fut bien plus terrible que le pire.

_Saluuuuuuuuut les gars ! Dites-donc, il y a de beaux morceaaaaaaaaux ici ! Je peux gouteeeeeeeeer ? (Ulquiorra qui papouille les shinigamis)

_HIIIIIRK ! NELIEL, IL Y A D'AUTRES TRANSSEXUELS PERVERS QUI VEULENT ME VIOLER ! AIDE-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (Nnoitra, qui se terre dans un coin).

_Allez venez, Miloooooooooord, vous assoir à ma taaaaable… Eh bien les chous, vous êtes tendus comme des strings, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? (Stark, qui s'essaye à Edith Piaf)

_Qui veut mon corps ? (Barragan –no comment-)

_Ze veux des ssamaloooooooow ! (Lilynette, qui zozote)

_Saviez-vous que les _idiosyncrasies _de ce palais reflètent parfaitement le complexe Stocholmique qui règne dans le _quantum tempore _de cet univers ? (Wonderwice, qui a finit Sartre et bouquine Freud)

_Yooooooosh ! Ici Kaname en direct du Hueco Mundo pour une spéciale dédicace à toutes les jolies meufs de la Soul Society ! Vesh ! (Tosen, que a décidé que _c'est en rappant qu'on devient rapperon… enfin, rappeur quoi._)

_... (les shinigamis)

C'est ainsi que la quasi-totalité des forces du Gotei prit dignement ses jambes à son cou (pour ceux qui n'étaient pas évanouis) pour se retirer très calmement vers une autre salle, persuadés d'être victimes d'une des illusions d'Aizen ('Ce type est trop fort –total respect')

Un moment passa, alors qu'ils étaient toujours sur leurs gardes, mais rien ne venaient. Quand soudain…

_Eh, regardez ! Du thé ! S'exclama Ichigo.

C'était vrai. Plusieurs tasses étaient posées sur une table, encore pleine de boisson, qui semblait par ailleurs être délicieuse.

Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à Sommarie qui arrivait dans un coin, ni à Aizen qui se cachait dans l'ombre en rougissant, ou même à Hallibel qui courait vers eux, Cero préparé.

Et ils burent le thé. Tous, même Zaraki.

Et la catastrophe arriva.

* * *

.

_Pitiiiiiié… soignez-leeeeees… j'en peux pluuuuuuuuuus… ouinnnn…

_Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez-pas, Hallibel-san, nous allons les soigner.

_Merciiiiiiiiiii…

La jeune femme blonde, qui pleurait comme une madeleine, releva sa tête de l'épaule d'Unohana Retsu (sur qui elle se lamentait depuis pas loin d'une heure) et la contempla avec admiration.

_Mayuri ?

_Oui ma chérie ?

Le scientifique fou s'approcha et…

*BAM*

*BOUNG* (ben oui, fallait bien que Mayu-chan aussi s'en prenne un).

_Voyons ma chère, fit Unohana, ce n'est pas très féminin.

_Oui, mais c'est de sa fauuuute… c'est lui qui a rendu le thé d'Aizen-sama comme çaaaaaaa… bouhouhou…

_Je sais, je sais, la consola la jeune femme, il l'avait mérité, mais il ne faut pas le tuer car nous avons besoin de lui pour rendre vos petits camarades comme ils étaient avant, n'est-ce pas ?

_Voui, bouhouhou…

_Allons, on arrête de pleurer maintenant, car on est une grande fille n'est-ce pas ?

Hallibel fit un timide ''oui'' de la tête en regardant sa sauveuse et alla réveiller le savant fou.

Car c'était bien de la faute de Mayuri si les arrancars (et maintenant les shinigamis) s'étaient retrouvés dans leurs états actuels (et avaient causés une énorme crise de nerf à notre blonde favorite).

En effet, il avait été vidé ses chocolats changeurs de personnalité qu'il avait utilisée sur le Gotei pour la Saint-Valentin sur Terre. Sur un champ d'herbes d'Angleterre apparemment banal.

Le problème ? Le produit contenu dans les chocolats avait contaminé l'herbe.

L'autre problème ? Aizen ne buvait que du thé anglais fait à partir dudit champ.

Et tout l'espada aussi. Sauf elle, parce que sa mâchoire en os l'en empêchait.

Alors, Hallibel avait additionné deux et deux, multiplié par la taille du cerveau de Barragan, soustrait le poids de la teinture de Szayel et obtenu l'âge du capitaine. D'où la crise de larme qui en avait résulté.

_Hem… Tia ?

Elle se tourna vers Gin, qui la fixait d'un air embarrassé.

_Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais… oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça… écoute, je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais…

_QUOI ?

Elle avait le hurlement facile ces derniers temps.

_Je ne peux plus me marier avec toi, parce que… Je vais épouser Genrusai !

…

_Je suis désolé de rompre nos fiançailles si brutalement, mais j'ai finalement trouvé le véritable amour de ma vie et je ne veux pas que tu ais à souffrir de mon choix ! Mais j'aime Gen-chan plus que ma propre vie, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui !

Il s'en fut précipitamment, craignant sans doute un énième Cero, mais la tercera resta de marbre.

_Ichimaru Gin et Yamamoto Genrusai. _

Bah, pourquoi pas. Après tout, ces dernières heures, il s'était passé des tas de choses, dont :

_L'annonce d'Aizen et de Zaraki comme quoi ils allaient émigrer en Nouvelle-Zélande pour élever des lamas albinos et participer à la paix dans le monde.

_Le mariage express de Rukia et Barragan (présidé par Wonderwice).

_La fuite de Tosen et Hitsugaya à New York pour devenir les plus célèbres DJ du monde (selon eux)

_La création d'un bar pour Drama Queen par Stark et Ukitake.

_Une soudaine amitié de Grimmjow et Renji (_Tu veux être mon ami ? –O… oui… merci…_)

_Un plan à cinq avec Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Nanao, un Lumina et Ggio Vegas.

_Un concours de gastronomie organisé par Soi Fon et Byakuya.

_Plein d'autres trucs (dont des manifestations pour la sauvegarde des pingouins gays du Soudan par Rangiku).

C'était un bref résumé de toutes les activités du Hueco Mundo depuis les deux derniers jours, aussi le lecteur comprendra pourquoi les nerfs d'Hallibel avaient _légèrement _lâchés.

_Mais tout va s'arranger. Unohana-sama va tout arranger. Unohana-sama est la plus forte. Unohana-sama vaincra. _

Et effectivement, Unohana-sama (le nouveau dieu de notre tercera) vainquit.

Deux autres jours et un best-seller sur le complexe Œdipien (par Wonderwice, en vente chez votre librairie local, 16, 50 euros TTC) plus tard, l'antidote était prêt. Unohana assura à Hallibel que les infectés par le thé démoniaque ne se souviendraient de rien, et administra la décoction.

_**The End.**_

…

_**Vous y avez cru, pas vrai ? Eh ben non ! Parce que le lendemain matin… **_

* * *

.

Aizen sortit tranquillement pour se balader dans les couloirs. Il aimait le matin, parce que tout était calme, et que les clowns qui lui servaient d'espada n'étaient pas encore réveillés.

Gin le rejoint, mais n'osa pas parler en voyant la tête de son chef et son regard qui disait _tu moufte, je te tue_.

Le futur dictateur du monde n'aimait pas qu'on dérange son calme matinal. Surtout lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore eu son thé du matin –ce qui était le cas (depuis quelques jours, toutes les réserves de thé avaient mystérieusement disparues, on se demande pourquoi…)

Soudain, un hurlement les fit sursauter. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le terrible cri et tombèrent sur Hallibel, qui embrassait Stark à perdre haleine sous les injures de Lilynette.

La tercera s'interrompit brusquement, vit Aizen et l'enlaça à lui faire craquer les os en hurlant un 'HOURRAAAAAAH' ! retentissant avant de sautiller vers ses appartements, où ses trois Fraccions s'écharpaient comme à leur habitude.

_Mais elle a craqué son slip ou quoi ? Murmura Gin en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Aizen ne put qu'opiner, en se disant que ce devait être à cause du manque de thé. A force de ne pas pouvoir en boire, la pauvre fille avait dû devenir folle.

Peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Szayel de fabriquer une paille pour que sa tercera puisse gouter aux joies du thé ? Cela semblait être une bonne idée… Hallibel le remercierait plus tard –qu'est-ce qu'il était bon, quand même. Il se trouvait extraordinaire-.

Il tourna les talons et partit en direction du labo du scientifique, suivit de prés par Gin, et ignora le rougissement sur les joues de Stark, alors que celui-ci se glissait dans les appartements de la tercera.

* * *

.

_Tout était redevenu normal à Las Noches. _

_Tout ? Non. Car dans un petit coin, caché parmi les ombres, une silhouette sombre ricanait diaboliquement en se frottant les mains. _

_Charlotte Culhourne leva la tête vers le ciel et laissa un sourire machiavélique se former sur ses lèvres alors qu'il éclatait d'un grand rire mégalomane. Bientôt, il prendrait le contrôle du Hueco Mundo, puis de la Terre, puis du Gotei. Le monde ne résisterait pas à ses troupes ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! _

_Il se tourna vers sa terrible armée et leur dit : _

__Nous serons les maîtres du monde ! Personne ne nous résistera ! Vive MOI ! _

_Et des milliers de peluches Chappy levèrent la patte en ricanant sadiquement, sous le regard placide des fausses étoiles du Hueco Mundo. _

**Le monde résistera-t-il à la menace Chappy ? A suivre… ou pas ! **

_**.**_

_**The End. (la vraie cette fois XD)**_

**_._**

* * *

...

En espèrant que ça vous aie plus...

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, qui m'ont mis en alert ou en favori, et surtout qui ont laissés des rewiews !

Rewiews ?

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !

Signé : La folle


End file.
